The Hunter and The Hybrid
by Vampire.Lover.84
Summary: 4 Best friends in High School there lives change forever one becomes a vampire, another werewolf, a witch, and a hunter they promised to stick together. They drift around and kill supernaturals they take a trip down to New Orleans only to run into Klaus The Hybrid. One of the girls catches Klaus eye will she return his internist or will she Ignore it.


**ALL RIGHTS Reserved TO Julie Plec except FOR Jessica, NINA, HOLLY, AND GRACIE they are mine**

_*******2010****** _

"Hey Jessica I need to talk to you about something." A girl about 5'4 with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin said walking up to a girl who is about 5'6 with waist length blond, blue eyes, and skin even paler then hers. "What do you need to talk to me about Nina?" Jessica asked. "You have to be serious about this okay, I think I was bit by a vampire." Nina said. "No really what did you need to me talk about." Jessica said with a smile. "No I'm being legit look." Nina pulled her hair back from her neck to show two identical bite marks. "Mind if I touch them." Jessica brushed her finger over the wounds. "They are real." "Yeah that is what I have told you!" Nina exclaimed. "We have to tell Holly and Gracie about this, how about we have a night out on the town and forget school and home work, than a slumber party to discuss this." Jessica said Nina shook her head in agreement.

_******5 Hours Later****** _

"So why the night out Jess?" Hollie asked she was 5'6 with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and skin a little darker than Nina's. "Yeah why?" Gracie asked she was 5'5 with light brow hair , brown eyes and a light tan. "Nina has to tell you something." Jessica said. I think I was bit by a vampire." They looked at each other and laughed. "No seriously look feel them." Jessica took both there hands and made them touch the mark. They felt that it was real. "Well we have to catch this vampire and kill it before it can turn you, cause if you turn I am so not gonna be your blood bag." Jessica said causing everybody to laugh. "Here's the plan we put it into play next Friday so we can establish a pattern of when the vamp strikes, also to get what we need to kill this S.O.B, figure out where we are gonna kill him." Said Jessica. They shook there head in agreement.

_*******Monday******* _

"Hey vamp girl what's up how are the marks?" Jessica asked sitting down with the girls at lunch. "She looked at the marks and noticed that they completely healed. Just than Gracie and Holly came walking up with there trays in hand. "Hey you guys what's up." Gracie asked. " You guys look the marks are gone." Jessica said pointing . They gasped. What is the last thing you remember?" Holly asked. " I video chatted you guys, then I was about to close my eyes than blank nothing else just waking up, it was around 10:30 just like last time." "Good we established a time line, now all we just need is a plan cause I made the weapons see here is a stakes, vervain, a knife dipped in vervain won't kill them but it will burn like hell. What I did my research." Said Jessica opening her book bag and showing them, they all gave her suspicious looks. "Hey I got a plan what we lure it out to your woods and then ambush it. The way we lure it is we cut your hand a make it bleed and pretend to be defenceless after he compels you we jump out and kill the son of a bitch, but we give you vervain and viola he can't mess with your mind." Holly said. "second third fourth." They said together a put there hands in the center and said to family, to unity, to loyalty, to friends and threw there hands up in the air. ******Friday****** "Are you guys in position and ready." Jessica said into the walkie talkie. "Check,Check, Check." All of them said back to her. "Okay Nina are sure you are ready for this you can still back out it is not to late you know." Jessica said to Nina trying to give her a way out. "Yes I know and I will not back out so easily, what if this thing actually does try to turn me or hurt or worse kill someone I care about you know I have younger siblings." Nina said with a grim face. " Okay, just so you know we all agreed that if you do turn into a vampire we will still see you as a sister you ready?" Jessica asked Nina shook her head sliced her hand until there was a steady stream of blood trickling out of the wound. Jessica took the knife from Nina a cut her own hand open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JESSICA ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Nina yelled as she watch a steady stream of blood come from Jessica's hand. "You really believe we would let you do this alone after you left, me and the girls had a discussion.

_*******flashback****** _

_Nina was walking away out of earshot to drive home from school. "We can not let her do this alone." They all said together on the way to there cars."What are we supposed to do I mean were all gonna stand guard right?" Gracie asked concerned for the friend they see as a sister. "Yes what if were not quick enough to get to her and it kills her we need a distraction." said Holly thinking of plans they could use. "I got an idea, how bout one of us also cuts our self right near her so that way if the vampire chooses either Nina or the other person we will be able to kill it because there are two people to choose from so we can stake it cause the other will be close enough to wound or kill it." Gracie said with a serious face. "I like that plan." said Jessica. "Me to but, there is one tiny problem, who are we gonna get to do it? asked Holly. Jessica let out a sigh "I will do it." said Jessica closing her eyes when she opened them both girls looked at her in shock. "What, you know I see you girls as family and no one hurts my family." Jessica said there was ni discussion after that. _

_******Flashback end******_

"Now play along and pretend we tripped and fell." Jessica said letting out a hiss of pain holding her hand to her chest and looking at the blood. "You got cut to stupid rocks we are both really clumsy aren't we." Nina said with a smile playing along. Yeah, by the way do you know where we are by any chance?" Jessica asked pretending to be lost. "Crap I think we should stay here and wait for the sun to rise what do you think Jessica?" Nina asked. Jessica shook her head yes. Jessica and Nina sat down on a log the did not need a fire it was a summer night, Jessica turned on some music. "Wanted Dead or Alive" By Bon Jovi was playing. They were sitting there singing along to the music when three vampires approached them they jumped back startled because the vampires were just a couple inches from there faces. "Well you were right Thomas they are pretty, and the smell fucking great." the vampire spoke. You will not scream or fight." They said trying to compel them. "Not in your fucking perverted dreams, NOW." Jessica said punching one in the face. Just than Gracie and Holly came running out of the woods weapons in hand. The vampire Jessica was fighting knocked her down just than the song "Bad-ass" by was regaining her wits

_I,I need you to hear this loud and clear. The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground._

Jessica threw her legs over her head and sprung herself up "Bring it on". The vampire came at her ready to punch Jessica bent back a dodged it and landed a kick square in his chest.

_Cause I'm a bad-ass And you don't want to clash Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_

She took a punch that sent her back a couple of feet into a tree, but that didn't stop her some fire burned inside her that made her get up and fight. She ran at him and dodged a kick and broke his leg. She felt like there was another force inside her.

_Cause I'm a bad-ass And this war is your last You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast._

He tore into her arm. She stabbed him with the vervain coated knife, kicked him down and drove a stake through him.

_Cause I'm a bad-ass A bad-ass Cause I'm a bad-ass A bad-ass A bad-ass_

She watched the veins climb up his face with a satisfied smile upon her lips.

Gracie was cornered by a vampire "Why don't you just give up little girl you can not fight me your friends are probably dead just like the little weaklings you and them are." A unfamiliar surge of power made its way through her system. "I am not weak neither are my friends." The vampire flew 40ft back against a tree a branch penetrating its heart.

Nina and Holly were fighting one vampire.

What Nina didn't know was there was vampire blood in her system still.

Holly punched the vampire. Nina jumped on the vampires back and tried to stab her through the heart, but the vampire manged stabbed her in the lepta and stabbed her in the heart and the vampire collapsed.

They all jumped for joy when they heard a pained groan behind a see Nina hacking up blood. "OH MY GOD N, please speak to us, don't die." Jessica screamed at Nina she saw the light go out in her eyes and cried. Holly felt a sharp pain and doubled over and clutched a tree. Gracie noticed this to stunned at the the fact Nina's dead to even cry. She saw Holly's eyes turn a bright yellow she screamed, Jessica head shot up and saw the eyes to she didn't know what to do she looked at Nina and saw her wounds slowly start to heal. All she could think was thank god she dragged her over next to the log just than she saw Gracie dragging an unconscious Holly towards the log to. They sat down on the log and stayed silent only hearing the insects for what seemed like an eternity. Until Gracie broke the silence "You know something strange happened, the vampire got me mad and I felt this surge power and it felt great next thing I know the vampire was 40ft away on a tree branch impaled. Strange things have been happening though like candles lighting up by them selves and when I get mad the door slams shut." said Gracie staring down at her shoes. "Maybe your a witch lets check the candle theory." Jessica said pulling out a candle from her backpack and setting down. Gracie relaxed and tried to light the candle but it didn't light. Gracie said it wasn't her who did it after she gave up the candle lit she was astonished at this. "I guess I am a witch, cool." she was smiling. "G I felt strange while fighting the vampire." said Jessica staring at the ground. What do you mean by strange?" Gracie asked cocking her head to the side. "I mean there was this strong fire in me, like nothing I ever felt before, it felt satisfied when I staked that vampire, I think I was meant to do this." Jessica said looking down at the ground. "Maybe, you were we are all created for a purpose maybe yours was to protect humanity from handsome mosquitoes who can talk and are oversized vamp bit your arm here let me see. " said Gracie with a smile. She took off her shirt and rapped it around her arm. "So do you think H is gonna be a werewolf and N a vamp?" asked Jessica said staring at them. "Well you saw H's eyes right full moon tomorrow only one way to know and N we will have to see if she wakes up or not and touch her with vervain." said Gracie who was watching them. They both looked away and started to stargaze.

_******6 hours later******_

The two girls were contemplating to go to sleep or not. When they heard two gasps and looked over and saw Nina and Holly awaken. Holly looked normal again same with Nina. "Thank God Nina your alive I thought you were dead. How do you feel?" Jessica asked smiling. Just than Nina threw herself against a tree in speed that no human could muster she looked like a blur to the others. "Nina it is okay calm down have a seat so we can talk about what the fuck just happened." Holly said trying to calm Nina down. The other three moved closer to give her comfort. " Please stay back I can't control myself and one of you smells fucking good, and anther a dog." Nina said covering her noise at that last comment they looked over at Holly. "Nina calm down okay you need to feed in order to make full transition if not you will slowly die and we can't let you in public or go back home cause if you lose control you could hurt your family, one of us can do it." said Gracie. Nina shook her head no. Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes she took the knife she had hidden in her boot and slit her wrist not enough to kill herself but for blood to come out. Imminently Nina blurred over and bit into her wrist deeper Jessica winced at the pain and told her it was okay and smoothed her hair in a comforting way as she feed from her wrist. She manged to stop Nina before she took to much. "Jessica why would you do that I could have killed you why would you take that risk?" Nina asked looking concerned at Jessica bleeding wrist. "Like I told you before you are like family we may not be related by blood or by marriage but you are my sister and I do anything to protect my family and that includes you two to." Jessica said with a straight face looking at Holly and Gracie than back at Nina. "Now we should discuss the fact that Holly might be a werewolf and that Gracie is a witch." Jessica said looking serious, cleaning her wrist and bandaging it. "Wait what do you mean witch, werewolf." asked Nina and Holly at the same time. "Well Holly your eyes changed yellow we can check if your a werewolf tomorrow cause it is a full moon and you can change in my basement cause my parents are gone for the weekend and we already tested the theory of Gracie a witch and it proved true. "How are you so calm about this?" Asked Nina. "I guess it just comes natural to me you know." "So your and vamp and I'm a witch and she might be a werewolf well this is cool we can not tell our parents about this." Said Gracie. They shook there heads in agreement

_******Sunday night******_

"You ready H?" Jessica asked her friend. The other two standing beside her. "As ready as I would ever be. Hey you guys if I turn into a harry growling beast we will still stick together right?" Holly asked. All tree shook there heads yes with a smile which made her smile. The moon was fully in the night sky but Holly was still human. "Maybe I'm not a were AHHHHH." Holly let out a ear splitting scream and fell to her knees and doubled over, she looked up at the girls her eyes were yellow, they could see the bones shifting, breaking and the skin peeling away to show fur and her teeth lengthening. After it was over a wolf on all fours stood in front of them it lunged at them nearly biting Jessica, Nina grabbed Jessica and Gracie and ran them upstairs at vampire speed. They shut the door and leaned up against it panting. Jessica ran to the licing room. "Were the hell is she going she can't just leave us here." Gracie said panicked. Just then they heard a scraping noise and saw Jessica pushing a couch from the living room to the door. "If were gonna half to guard the door and block it mite as well do it in comfort." she pushed the couch against the door and sat down "mite as well get comfortable it is going to be a long night." said Jessica leaning back on the couch. They sat with her. "So what are we supposed to do I mean one of us is a witch, one a vamp, one a werewolf , and I thinking about being a vampire hunter. by the way Nina you need to feed. said Jessica holing her wrist up to Ninas mouth the veins crawled up under her eyes, her iris turned red , the whites of her eyes turned black and her fangs came out she bit into her wrist. Once she was done her face went back to normal. Jess don't take this the lesbonish way but you taste great." Said Nina smiling. Well graduation is next Friday so we have to decide soon." said Gracie staring at the celing. "Well it is kinda dangerous for us to stay here because it is such a small town if we kill someone it will be harder to not be suspected I think after graduation we travel around kill vampires maybe werewolfs do some sight seeing you know have fun I have been saving up money we could do it I got $10,000 saved up." said Jessica smiling. "You know what I like that idea what about you Gracie?" Nina asked "I like that plan sounds fun." Said Gracie. "Now all there is left to do is ask Holly what she thinks." Said Jessica looking at the door behind them as there friend was ramming into the door. "Wait what about sunlight I am a vampire after all and I need to feed I can't always use you and what if I lose control and kill someone." said Nina looking worried. " Well I looked up the weather for next week it is supposed to be raining and for on the road we take a blanket and cover you up and you go to sleep and we can spend a couple of weeks to a month in whatever place we are in a hotel and keep the curtain closed and as for the feeding thing when you go out one of us goes with you to make sure nothing happens and if you have an accident we can cover it up, know I don't know a out you but I am tired so night night said Jessica passing out on the couch next was Gracie than Nina.

_*******5:00 a.m******_

The girls were awakened by a knocking on the basement door and Holly shouting let me out. They moved the couch and unlocked the door to see Holly naked. They all looked away. Jessica left to get clothes, Nina went to make breakfest and Gracie was left to explain what happened and tell her the plan. Holly agreeed to the plan but she had questions. After they got dressed and ate ohhh we get to see the elusive car of Jessica." Nina said joking nobody has seen Jessica's car. Jessica opens the garbage door and rolls out her black 1970s dodge charger with the engine coming out of the hood with her intinals on it. All there mouths dropped open. After I saw the fast and furious movie I always wanted the car vindesal drive ya know now clothes you mouths and get in." Jessica said smiling. "So Gracie told me the plan I like it but what about the wolf take you out to the woods and keep an eye on you." said Jessica looking into the rearview mirror at her friends "so it is all setttled we are going along with the plan." Jessica said everyone shook there head in agreement. They pulled into the school parking lot of there high school it was rainy just liked they hopped.

******Friday******

_Dear diary, I have decided to start you to tell all my secrets to and to write down facts I have learned about the supernatural and memories. Okay time to start. Today was graduation it was fun we all threw our hats in the air for celebration I still reamber what the principle said. congrulations class of 2010 graduated. Finally, we get rid of school and go ahead with our plans. We our planning to leave tonight after we say goodybye to our families. Gracie told her mom and grandma about what was happening to her and the fact we were leaveing. They gave her all these spell books or as they call them grimwores to help her control her power and learn spells not to mention they made Nina a special ring that helps her walk around during the day. I hope our families take it well and don't get mad at us for leaveing. We are taking my car because the girls were driving the families cars. Everything is packed I packed all my clothes ,shoes, jewelry, including a several hundred year old ring with a blue gem in the center and diamonds surrounding it and my little keepsakes. Like photos. _

_vampires: _

_weaknesses: Vervain burns and weakens, cannot walk in broad daylight unless with special ring, _

_special abilities: can self heal, there blood heals peoples wounds and get rid of disease , have super strength, and super speed. description: black veins under eyes, whites of eyes turn black, iris turn red, has fangs. Looks human. _

_Werewolf: _

_weakness: wolfsbain, full moon. _

_special abilities: super strength any speed can heel faster than human. Can tell when you are lieing. description: human every day until night of full moon. Turns into large wolf with yellow eyes transformation very painful. _

_note: will try to kill you even if you are it's friend and are human. Bite deadly to vampire. Hates vampire more than human._

_Love Jessica_

******Night******

Jessica took one last look at the house she grew up in hugging her mom, dad, and brothers crying. "I promise I will come and visit, send you gifts and postcards from my travels, and hell even call." Jessica said crying into there shoulders. The girls were doing the same thing to there families. They all got into the car to leave with tears in there eyes waving goodbye to the life they once knew. "Time to start our new life girls." Jessica said slipping on there shades the girls did the same. Pulling down the driveway.


End file.
